Oh Happy Day
by Kitty15
Summary: The crew go on shore leave and Harper finds an interesting girl who he feels more for than her family would like.
1. Departure

~/A.N./~ Hey everybody! It's me, Kitty! Thanks to all of you who have been reading my other story Love Lurks In Mysterious Places. This one is a little different, even though there are many of the same characters in this story. Oh and just so you know, I'm into pinning Harper with characters of my own, probably because these characters are like me and I am like hopelessly in love with Harper. Therefore, ladies and gentlemen I give you 'Oh Happy Day.' Oh, and just in case, your wondering this is with the gold Trance and Tyr has no bone blades.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Where the hell is he!?!" Beka Valentine, first officer of the Andromeda Ascendant asked aggravated as she paced the length of the doors to the hanger deck. Harper was late and for once in her life she was actually looking forward to going to a planet, especially since it meant that she got to spent one whole month just relaxing in the sun and hitting on sexy surfer guys.  
  
The senior crew was due for some shore leave and now with a crew of over four thousand they would finally be able to take it. They were going to be staying on a planet with a little something for everyone. The planet was called Orisis, it had the best surfing waters in the galaxy (for Harper), dazzling gardens (for Trance), thousands of gyms and fitness centers (for Tyr), colleges and military bases (for Dylan), the best A.I. attractions in the Universe (for Rommie), and tons of night clubs and beaches (for Beka).  
  
"Beka, he's on his way. He tends to pack way too much, but it is very amusing to watch." Rommie, the ship made flesh, replied as she stood idly by watching Beka pace.  
  
"Isn't Harper here yet?" Captain Dylan Hunt asked as he walked back from the Maru with Trance not far behind him.  
  
"No, not yet." Rommie replied calmly. She may be completely uninterested in Harper's flirting, but she had to admit that he was a truly gifted person and an amazing engineer.  
  
"We're going to be late." Trance whined. Just as she finished Seamus Harper, chief engineer of the Andromeda Ascendant came running down the corridor in their direction. Well, he was running as best he could with a duffle bag almost as big as he was packed full of only God knows what in one hand and a surfboard bigger than he was in the other.  
  
"Hi guys." He stated breathlessly as he reached the group. He dropped his duffle bag on the floor and stood before his fellow crewmembers desperately trying to catch his breath.  
  
"So you finally got here, huh?" Beka asked as she stopped her pacing and walked over to him.  
  
"Yeah, just barely. You guys wouldn't leave without me though, would yah?" He answered at last getting his breath back.  
  
"You are all prepared to go Captain. Have a safe journey and a wonderful leave." Lieutenant Alexandra Sphinx told Dylan as she approached after finishing preparing the Maru for departure.  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant. We'll be back in a month, but until then I expect you to keep things running smoothly here." Dylan told her with a smile.  
  
"I will Captain." She replied.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Dylan." Dylan informed her.  
  
"I'm sorry, it just feels weird. I prefer calling you Captain, if you don't mind." Alexandra responded.  
  
"It's fine. Okay, lets go then. Harper let me carry that." Dylan said, then took Harper's bag and headed for the Maru.  
  
"Okay." Harper said as he watched Dylan walk off with his bag, but instead of protesting that he could carry it he picked up his surfboard and turned to Alexandra. "See you in a month Alex. Just make sure those grease monkeys of mine don't mess stuff up."  
  
"I'll be sure to keep them in line." Alex replied with a smile. Harper returned her smile and took off toward the Maru. Alex stood by, looking out the window waving as the Maru left the hanger and headed for Orisis. "God, I hope I can do this." She said quietly to herself as she turned and began walking towards command. 


	2. The Ride

"So boss, how long until we get there?" Harper asked Beka as she gracefully flew the Maru towards Orisis.  
  
"About an hour Harper, so just sit back and relax." Beka informed with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
"Alright." Harper said defeated. He walked out of the cockpit towards the small bar where Dylan and Rommie were seated. After getting himself a beer, he took a seat next to Rommie and joined their conversation.  
  
"...And that's why it's impossible." Rommie told Dylan while completely ignoring Harper.  
  
"But you are a person." Dylan replied and then noticed Harper. "Hello Mr. Harper."  
  
"Hey." Harper replied taking a sip of his beer and looking slightly depressed.  
  
"What's wrong Harper?" Rommie asked concerned.  
  
"So, what are you guys talking about?" Harper avoided answering Rommie's question.  
  
"Why Rommie can't pilot slipstream. But seriously, what's wrong?" Dylan told him.  
  
"Nothing." Harper replied.  
  
"Harper?" Rommie tried again.  
  
"You know, honestly I don't know, but I'm sure I'll get over it. I just need this time off." Harper responded.  
  
"We all do Harper." Dylan understood.  
  
"Yeah, so where are we staying?" Harper asked intently.  
  
"We will be staying at a hotel called The Pearl. It's supposed to be very luxurious." Rommie informed him.  
  
"So, do we get our own rooms or do we have to buddy up?" Harper said keeping the conversation going.  
  
"We'll all have our own rooms, I think we could all use some time to ourselves." Dylan notified him.  
  
"Cool...So where's Trance?" Harper asked trying his best not to let the conversation end, which usually meant he was supposed to go somewhere else.  
  
"She is checking on her plants." Rommie enlightened him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure you guy want to get back to your conversation so I'll just go do something in engineering." Harper said quickly as he got up from the table and went to engineering.  
  
"Any idea what's wrong with him?" Dylan asked Rommie when Harper was out of earshot.  
  
"I have no idea." Rommie told him sadly.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
Trance was sitting in her small makeshift garden on the Maru talking when Rommie walked in and sat down on a cot near her.  
  
"Hello Rommie." Trance greeted.  
  
"Hello. Trance, can I ask you a question?" Rommie asked.  
  
"Of course." Trance replied.  
  
"Have you noticed that Harper is acting a little weird lately?"  
  
"Yes, now that you mention it, I have." Trance replied honestly.  
  
"Do you know what's bothering him?"  
  
"No, but I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Thank you. He's in engineering." Rommie said as Trance got up and made her way to the door.  
  
"Okay." Trance replied and then disappeared around the corner leaving Rommie alone.  
  
Trance entered engineering seeing no sign of Harper. "Harper?" She called into the seemingly empty room.  
  
"Go away." Harper called, but Trance couldn't place where he was.  
  
"Harper what's wrong?" Trance said trying to get him to talk so she could pin point where he was.  
  
"Nothing, now go away." He said again. Trance walked towards the sound of his voice and found him huddled up into a little ball in a corner by where the slipstream drive was held.  
  
"If it's nothing then why are you telling me to go away?" Trance asked quietly as she knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Fine, it is something and I just don't want to talk about it, okay?" He said looking at her.  
  
"No Harper, it's not okay. We're your friends, we can help." Trance told him in a quiet and soothing voice.  
  
"Trance, I'm a big boy, I can deal with my problems on my own. Now will you just leave?"  
  
"Alright, but if you ever feel like talking I'm ready to listen."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He replied. Trance looked at him a moment longer then left the room to tell Rommie that she couldn't get anything out of Harper. 


	3. Arrivial

"Rommie?" Trance said as she walked into the cockpit of the Maru. Rommie stood behind Beka as she piloted. Dylan and Tyr were in crew quarters reading.  
  
"Yes Trance." Rommie replied turning around to face her.  
  
"I didn't find anything about Harper." Trance informed.  
  
"Find out what about Harper?" Beka asked from her position in the pilots seat.  
  
"There's something wrong with Harper." Rommie told her plainly.  
  
"Well, is he sick?" Beka asked worriedly.  
  
"No, he just seems depressed." Rommie explained.  
  
"But there really is something bothering him." Trance updated them.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Beka directed her question towards Trance.  
  
"Yes I did." Trance replied.  
  
"What exactly did he say?" Rommie inquired.  
  
"At first all he would do was tell me to go away. Then he said that nothing was wrong, but then he said that he was a big boy and he could deal with his problems on his own. Then he told me to leave again." Trance notified them.  
  
"He just needs some time alone. This vacation will do him good." Beka told the two other girls.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
'What the hell am I doing wrong?' Harper thought to himself. He was still sitting in the corner by where the slipstream drive is held, but he wasn't in as tight of a little ball as he was before. 'I mean I didn't do anything to them...as far as I remember. Why don't they want me around anymore.' Thoughts such as these plagued his mind for a few more minutes then he drifted off into a dreamful sleep.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Ladies, gentlemen, and Tyr. We have now arrived at Orisis and will be docking at our hotel shortly." Beka announced over the com. system.  
  
"Beka you have been spending way too much time with Harper." Dylan said from his position at the sensor station behind Beka.  
  
"Yeah I know. Speaking of Harper, where is he?" Beka asked.  
  
"I haven't seen him for quite a while now." Dylan said. "Tyr have you seen Harper?" He asked as the towering Neitzchean strode into the cockpit. Tyr stopped and looked at Dylan.  
  
"The little professor is asleep in engineering." He informed them.  
  
"Poor guy. He was so excited to go on this vacation he must have worn himself out." Beka said. The next few moments were spent in silence except for the hello greetings to Rommie and Trance as they entered the cockpit. They docked at their hotel in a mater on minutes. Un-strapping herself from the pilot seat Beka got up and faced the rest of her crewmembers, excluding Harper. "I'll go wake up Harper." She said then went off to engineering.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
Harper was sitting in the middle of a desert watching the Maru fly away without him. He was shocked by the sight of everyone he cared about leaving him that he didn't notice what was going on around him. Magog began popping up from everywhere, trillions of them, and all of them were coming right for him. Harper was cruelly brought back by a clawed hand maliciously grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. There he was, the one person that Harper never expected to have a blood stained face and red teeth. Rev Bem growled at him and then suddenly bit into his shoulder drawing both blood and a scream from the young man.  
  
Seamus Harper woke with a start and looked into the blue eyes of Captain Beka Valentine who was kneeling next to him smiling. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.  
  
"Hey sport. You okay?" She asked gently rubbing his back.  
  
"Yeah. Just a bad dream." Harper said with a sigh. He let his former captain and one of his closest friends go and watched her stand up. She offered him a hand; he took it and stood up next to her. "So, what do you need Beks?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"I came to wake you up. We gotta go check into our hotel. Come on." She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they walked to the crew quarters where everyone else was getting their things.  
  
One everyone had their bags (and surfboards) they made their way to the hotel that they would be calling home for the next month.  
  
"Wow!" Harper said as they entered the lobby of the fabulous hotel. "Jeeze! Hey Bek, look at the size of that pool!"  
  
"I see it Harper." Beka said smiling at Harper's awe.  
  
"I'll get our keys, you guys wait here." Dylan said and then made his way over to the clerk.  
  
"Good afternoon sir. How may I help you?" The short, skinny, white boy behind the counter asked politely.  
  
"Yes we have a reservation for six, under the name Dylan Hunt." Dylan replied with a smile.  
  
"Ah yes. Here we are. Dylan Hunt, six rooms rented for the month." The man behind the counter said.  
  
"That would be the one." Dylan told him.  
  
"Just a moment sir." The man said as he reached under the counter and produced six plastic cards (keys). "We could not arrange for all of the rooms to be right next to each other but they are not far apart."  
  
"Thank you." Dylan said and took the keys from the man. He walked back over to he group and passed out the keys. "So, you want to unpack and meet back here in an hour to go to dinner."  
  
"Sure, but are we gonna be doing that every night?" Harper asked.  
  
"No, but I was hoping that we would once in a while." Dylan replied.  
  
"No prob. Boss." Harper said. They all rode the elevator to the third floor (where their rooms were). Then they all went to their rooms. They were all on one side of the hall and were every other door. First in line was Dylan, then Rommie, then Trance, then Tyr, then Beka, and then Harper. 


	4. Meeting

Harper entered his room, which he would be calling home for the next month.  
  
"Not half bad." Harper said to himself as he looked around. He entered the room and to the left of the door was a small kitchen. As you went farther into the room there was an undersized living room. It had a TV, VHS, sofa, and armchair strategically placed around the room. Through a doorway on the right side of the living room was a big bedroom with a king size bed and there was a medium bathroom through the door in the right closest to the door Harper was currently standing in.  
  
"Well, time to unpack." He said as he threw his bag onto his bed, and gently placed his surfboard near the door to the Living room. He returned to the side of the bed and opened his bag. Just as he was beginning to take out the first of his cloths, there was a knock at his door. He dropped the shirt he had just removed from his bag onto the bed and went to the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the smiling face of Beka Valentine.  
  
"Hey Bek, what are you doin' here?" Harper asked cheerfully as he smiled back at her.  
  
"Okay, I just had to see if all of the rooms were as big as mine!" She told him excitedly.  
  
"Well, I don't know how big yours is, but if that's your subtle way of asking to come in then, yeah you can come in." Harper replied.  
  
"Thanks Harper." Beka said as she walked past Harper and into his lodging. She took a quick look around and then turned back to Harper who had been watching her from the doorway.  
  
"Well?" Harper asked when she turned back to him.  
  
"It's not fair." She replied with a sarcastic pout.  
  
"What's not?" He asked confused.  
  
"Yours are bigger than mine." She said.  
  
"Yeah, well, for when I have girls over." He responded with a smile. He walked back into the bedroom, Beka following closely behind him. He again began to unpack as Beka flopped down on his bed.  
  
"Ooh, soft." She said getting comfortable. Harper just smiled at her and hung a few things up in his closet. "Hey Harper?"  
  
"Yeah?" He said going back to his bag.  
  
"Rommie and Trance said that you seemed depressed and I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it with me?" She asked and looked at him, her eyes pleading him to tell her what was bothering him. Harper just looked at her for a moment and the laid down on the bed next to her. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath.  
  
"You really wanna know?" He asked, his eyes not wavering from the ceiling.  
  
"Yes Harper. I really want to know. Come on your like family to me, I hate seeing you upset."  
  
"Okay. I guess lately I've just been feeling a little...left out."  
  
"Left out?"  
  
"Yeah. You know, lonely. Like you guys don't want me around anymore."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"You sound like a shrink."  
  
"Stop making jokes and just talk to me would yah?"  
  
"Kay. I don't know when, about when the new crew members showed up. They kinda did everything, and I just felt like you didn't need me anymore."  
  
"Harper, we will always need you. Do you know how boring life would be if you weren't around anymore? I swear I think I would go insane. I mean who would be there to call Dylan and me boss all the time, who would hit on Rommie, Trance, and all of the new members? Who would make it their sole purpose in life to bother Tyr?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I get it."  
  
"Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah, a little."  
  
"Okay. I have to go unpack. You can come visit whenever you want. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay, but don't count on it too much. I plan to be having a lot of fun with a lot of girls this month." He said smiling as she got off the bed and headed toward the door. "See yah later Beka." He called after her.  
  
"Later." She called back before leaving for her own room.  
  
Harper finished unpacking silently, his thoughts settling on how much better he felt after talking to Beka. Before he knew it, it was time to meet the rest of the crew for dinner. Actually, it was five minutes past time so he left his room(s) and quickly went to the elevator.  
  
"..So we need to just make Harper feel wanted." Beka explained to Dylan, Tyr, Rommie, and Trance as they waited for Harper. No sooner had she finished, Harper came bolting out of the elevator and over to where they were standing.  
  
"Loose track of the time Harper?" Dylan asked when Harper had arrived.  
  
"Just a little." Harper panted out.  
  
"So, where are we going to eat?" Trance asked.  
  
"I don't know. How about..." Dylan began.  
  
"How about we let Harper decide." Beka interrupted. Harper raised an eyebrow at her before realization set in.  
  
"You told." He said turning to Beka.  
  
"Sorry." She replied.  
  
"It's okay. Just promise me that you guys aren't gonna be all weird and sappy now. Kay?" Harper addressed the group.  
  
"Okay." They all replied simultaneously.  
  
"Good. Now, where are we going?" He asked.  
  
"I stand by having the boy pick." Tyr spoke for almost the first time since they arrived.  
  
"Okay." Harper said looking around the lobby. His gaze settled on a woman, about 5 foot 6 inches tall, long blonde hair, long legs, tight faded blue jeans, and a form fitting white tank top (Harper couldn't help but notice her fairly large chest) waiting by the elevator. "Hold on a sec." He said and then quickly walked over to the woman.  
  
"Hi." He said as he approached her. 'God she's gorgeous.' He thought as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Hi." She said back with a smile.  
  
"Uh, Seamus Harper." He said sticking out his hand.  
  
"Lauren Olson." The young lady replied with a sweet smile, shaking his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Harper said smiling back.  
  
"Did you need something?" Lauren asked her smile never wavering.  
  
"Oh yeah. I don't know if you can help me or not, but..my friends and I are going out to dinner and I was wondering if you knew any good places to eat." He explained sheepishly.  
  
"Well that depends." She told him.  
  
"On what?" He asked confused.  
  
"On how much you are willing to pay." She told him giggling.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter." He responded after thinking a moment.  
  
"Okay. Well, Applebee's is really good, but it's also really expensive. Uh, otherwise there's Fizzolies (A/N. That is so spelled wrong. I'll fix it if anyone will tell me how it's supposed to be spelled.). It isn't very expensive and is good. Oh and their free bread sticks are amazing." She explained.  
  
"Okay. Thanks Lauren."  
  
"You're welcome Seamus."  
  
Harper walked back over to where the rest of the crew were standing.  
  
"What was that about Harper?" Rommie asked when Harper returned.  
  
"I was just finding out where a good place to eat was." Harper explained.  
  
"Well?" Tyr asked impatiently.  
  
"How about Fizzolies?" Harper suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me, how do we get there?" Dylan stated. Harper's eyes widened and he was about to say something when there was a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lauren standing there smiling.  
  
"Do you ever stop smiling?" Harper asked when he saw her.  
  
"No. You forgot to get directions." Lauren stated still smiling.  
  
"Yeah I did." He replied blushing.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked with a small giggle.  
  
"Fizzolies." He told her.  
  
"Okay, when you go out the door, take a left turn, it's about three blocks down, on the right side of the street, and has a big red sign that says Fizzolies." She explained.  
  
"Thank you." Dylan said from behind Harper.  
  
"Oh, hello. You're very welcome." Lauren said graciously.  
  
"Uh, Lauren. This is Dylan Hunt, Beka Valentine, Tyr Anasazi, Trance Gemini, and Rommie." Harper introduced his friends, Lauren shaking each person's hand as Harper said their name.  
  
"Hey Lauren! Come on!" Someone called from the distance.  
  
"Uh, I have to go. It was nice meeting all of you." Lauren said, but as she turned to leave, Harper gently grabbed her arm making her turn and face him.  
  
"Uh, I was wondering that maybe, uh, if you weren't busy, that you might wanna maybe, I don't know, uh, go out with me tomorrow." Harper asked shakily.  
  
"I'd love too. I.." Lauren began.  
  
"Lauren Ann Olson!!" The voice from the background called.  
  
"I'll just have to get details from you later." Lauren said and then hurried off towards the sound of the voice. 


	5. Sibling Rivalry

Harper watched Lauren retreat back to the elevator where she was standing when he first met her. She was having a heated conversation with another woman. She was significantly taller than Lauren was, with short dark red hair, and glasses. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue tank top with roses on it. Harper was brought back to reality by a hand waving in front of his face.  
  
"Huh, what?" Harper asked as he turned to face the owner of the hand. He saw Beka looking at him quizzically. "What?"  
  
"Nothing. Lets go eat, I'm starving." After she said that they all headed for the door.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"Lauren, where the hell did you go?" Lauren's sister Shanon asked furious that her little sister had gone off without telling her.  
  
"I was talking to a guy." Lauren replied sounding more than a little annoyed at her sister.  
  
"You could have told me and what guy." Shanon was suddenly compassionate and slightly interested.  
  
"Just a guy." Lauren stated vaguely.  
  
"Okay. You're not gonna tell me?"  
  
"No, but I can't go to the beach with you and Ryan tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Not a chance Lauren. You aren't going to get off that easy. Why can't you come?"  
  
"Okay, there are two reasons I can't come. One; I am sick and tired of being you and your boyfriend's third wheel."  
  
"And two?"  
  
"Right you don't care about the first one. I have a date."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't stutter."  
  
"You can't go on a date."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you're just a little kid."  
  
"My God Shanon. I am not just some naïve little kid. I'm twenty years old damn it! I don't need you approval about anything, especially who I can and cannot date! You're not mom!" Lauren yelled practically on the verge of tears. She didn't even wait for Shanon to respond; she got into the elevator and went to her room. It was on the third floor and, ironically, it was right between Beka and Harper's rooms. Shanon was left dumb founded. Her boyfriend Ryan came up behind her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"What was that about?" He asked as she turned and looked into his brown eyes.  
  
"Lauren has a date." She said, venom dripping from her voice.  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"She's just a little kid, she shouldn't be dating."  
  
"Shanon, do you know why I asked Lauren to come with us on this trip?"  
  
"Well, no."  
  
"I did it because she needs to be dating. She's twenty years old and has never had a single date. She's never even been kissed. Moreover, she needs to get out of the house. She's hasn't left there since the accident, and no offence Hun, but you're not helping much."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Shanon asked growing defensive.  
  
"It's just that. You've dealt with this. You've started to move on with your life, and you understood what had happened the minute you knew about the accident."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"Can we talk about this somewhere more private?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." They got on the elevator and headed for their room, which was right across the hall from Lauren's.  
  
Lauren lay on her stomach on her bed crying. She'd been there for about an hour and the crying still hadn't ceased. How could her own sister, the person she shared her inner most secrets with, how could she tell Lauren that she couldn't go on her first date, with a real person. Her dad and her had played a little game where he would make her dinner and pretend that they were on a date. It was nice, even though he was her father and he was only doing it because she was depressed about never dating anyone, but aside from that, it was nice.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
"So, you were saying." Shanon said as she and Ryan entered their room.  
  
"Alright." Ryan said as he went into the living room and sat on the couch and Shanon took a seat next to him. "You understood what had happened to your parents. Lauren on the other hand didn't."  
  
"What?" Shanon asked clearly confused. She knew that their parents death had hit Lauren hard, but she didn't understand what Ryan was saying.  
  
"You can't tell me you haven't noticed."  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"Lauren's been in serious denial since it happened. She still goes home thinking to walk in the door and see your mom in the kitchen and your dad in the living room. She still expects to your mom to give her a big hug and tell her she needs to come visit more often. She expects your dad to asked her what she's been doing lately, and make fun on her for not keeping up with the news. For Lauren the fact that your parents are gone just hit. Just let her go out with this guy, she needs this."  
  
Shanon just sat there absorbing what her boyfriend had just told her, and the only thing that would form in her mind was.........  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Well, as of late, I have been acting like her own personal therapist."  
  
"When did that happen?"  
  
"The beginning of the week. I was at your parents house and Lauren came up to me and asked me where you guys' mom and dad were."  
  
"Oh. I should talk to her."  
  
"Maybe you should wait till tomorrow when we go to the beach. Give her some time to cool down."  
  
"Yeah, your right. Oh, wait, Lauren's not coming to the beach with us tomorrow."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Her date."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I wish I could just talk to this guy for a few minutes."  
  
"What would you say?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably just kind of explain the situation and that Lauren's been through a lot lately."  
  
"That all?"  
  
"No, I'd also tell him that if he breaks her heart, I'd break his legs."  
  
"Sure, Lauren would be really appreciative of that." Ryan told her. They both broke into a fit of giggles. 


	6. Getting Nervous

"Oh, I'm stuffed." Beka said as she and the rest of the group walked back from Fizzolies.  
  
"Yeah. That was really good." Trance added.  
  
"And inexpensive." Dylan said.  
  
"It was satisfactory." Tyr stated.  
  
"Harper, what's wrong?" Rommie asked the usually talkative young man.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Harper asked the android.  
  
"You were very quite during dinner." Rommie pointed out.  
  
"I'm just a little nervous that's all." Harper told her.  
  
"Nervous about what?" Beka asked confused.  
  
"About my date with Lauren." He replied awkwardly.  
  
"Don't worry Harper, she really likes you." Trance told him happily.  
  
"How do you know?" Tyr asked her.  
  
"Well did you see the way she was always smiling at him, and she noticed that he didn't get directions and was more than happy to come over and give them to him. I think she really likes him." Trance explained.  
  
"That's not what I'm worried about." Harper stated.  
  
"Well what is it then?" Dylan asked the young man.  
  
"It's just that. Okay, I haven't been on a date, a real date, in over three and a half years. I'm just afraid that I'm gonna mess things up." He told them uncomfortably.  
  
"You won't mess things up. Just be yourself." Rommie told him.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, how can she resist that Harper charm?" Beka asked sarcastically.  
  
"You'll make a better and more lasting impression if you act normally." Tyr told him.  
  
"Normal for you anyway." Dylan added making the group begin laughing as they walked into the lobby of their hotel.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
Lauren walked out of her hotel room and was greeted by the sight of the one and only Ryan Carufel (pronounced Careful) *Shanon's boyfriend*. Ryan was dressed in baggy blue jeans and a gray T-shirt with a big happy face on it. Underneath the happy face were the words "I am no longer a danger to society." Lauren wore a faded blue jean mini skirt, a white tank top, and a light denim jacket. Her hair was pulled into two pigtails that hung just behind her ears.  
  
"Ready?" Ryan asked her.  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be." Lauren replied.  
  
"You realize that Shanon is not going to like this." He informed her.  
  
"Yes I do, but right now I don't care. You know why?" She told him.  
  
"Why?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Because when or if she finds out, I'm not the one who's gonna catch hell for it. You, on the other hand, are." She informed him.'  
  
"Damn it. Well, we'll just have to make sure that she doesn't find out now won't we."  
  
"Yes, we will. Let's go. Oh, and we may have to wait in the lobby for a bit to see if my date shows up, so I can ask him when and what we're doing tomorrow. Then we can go."  
  
"So do I get to meet this mystery date of yours?"  
  
"Maybe." She responded and began walking towards the elevator with Ryan in step.  
  
"Well, can I know his name?"  
  
"His name is Seamus Harper."  
  
"That's.........different."  
  
"I think it's cute." She said defensively as they got into the elevator.  
  
"You would." He replied. Lauren mock gasped and playfully slapped him on the arm. They rode the rest to the main floor in silence.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(  
  
Harper, Beka, Dylan, Tyr, Trance, and Rommie were all sitting on the couches in the lobby drinking. They sat on two couches one on either side of the large fireplace.  
  
"So, Harper, when are you gonna talk to Lauren about your date tomorrow?" Beka asked from her spot beside him.  
  
"When I see her." He told her.  
  
"Is that why you're watching the elevator intently?" Tyr asked slightly amused.  
  
"Yeah. Oh, there she is." Harper said as Lauren walked out of the elevator alone. "I'll be right back." He said getting up and walking over to her.  
  
"Ryan Joseph Carufel! Get you big butt out here." Lauren all but yelled as Ryan still stood in the door of the elevator. She put her hands on her hips and sighed loudly. She was about to say something else when someone placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She turned around ready to reprimand the owner of the lips but decided against it when she came face to face with none other than the smiling face of Seamus Harper. "Please tell me that you were the one that kissed me." She said with a smile.  
  
"Uh, yeah that was me." He told her, blushing slightly.  
  
"Seamus?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I have a hug?" She asked holding out her arms. Harper wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up in an all but bone crushing hug. While they were doing that, Ryan came out of the elevator and stood only a step or so away from them. Harper gently placed Lauren on the ground and reluctantly let her go, but held onto her hands.  
  
"So is this you're mystery guy Lauren?" Ryan asked from behind her.  
  
"Yeah." Lauren said not even looking back at him.  
  
"Who's that?" Harper asked just a little bit jealous.  
  
"That's my sister's boyfriend Ryan Carufel." Lauren said turning towards Ryan.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ryan said talking a step forward and shaking Harper's hand.  
  
"Likewise." Harper said.  
  
"Ryan would you excuse us for a few minutes." Lauren said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Sure." Ryan replied. He gave them both a goodbye nod and went to wait by the door.  
  
"So, where are you guys going?" Harper asked after Ryan had left.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Lauren asked smirking.  
  
"No......yes."  
  
"It's cute. So, where are we going for our date tomorrow?"  
  
"I was thinking that maybe I would take you out to breakfast."  
  
"Umm.........."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I'm really not a morning person."  
  
"How about lunch then?"  
  
"Lunch is good. I like lunch. Are we doing anything else?"  
  
"Uh, then I was thinking that maybe we could go for a walk along the beach, and maybe go see a movie."  
  
"That sounds like fun. I can't wait."  
  
"Me either. Uh, so, what are you and Ryan doing?"  
  
"We're going to go dancing."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Shanon really likes to go dancing but Ryan for the life of him can't dance two steps without falling flat on his face."  
  
"Alright. Have fun."  
  
"I will." Lauren gave Harper another hug and then gave him a quick, sweet, soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting that yet." Harper said as Lauren pulled away.  
  
"When were you expecting it?" She asked giggling slightly.  
  
"I was expecting to probably give you a goodnight kiss tomorrow after our date."  
  
"Well you got one a little early."  
  
"Cool, our first kiss." Harper said as he began walking Lauren over to the door.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Was that a good kiss?"  
  
"Are you kidding? That was great. Why do you want to know that?"  
  
"Well, it's just that, that was my first kiss. Ever."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, and tomorrow will be my very first date."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I can understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore." 


End file.
